looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny's A Christmas Carol 2
'Lola Bunny's A Christmas Carol 2 '''is a second play a sequel to Lola's first A Christmas Carol. Plot After Lola's first A Christmas Carol she decided to create a sequel. This one is based more on the real Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol. Yosemite, Bugs, Speedy, and Mac and Tosh are all ghosts from an accident at Santa's workshop. While Lola and Porky (Carol and Hambone) must learn how to really celebrate Christmas in the US while they do it differently like in England (not really). Story The story begins with a rainy, stormy day, until Lola changes it to a clear, sunny day. Then it shows Carol (Lola) and Hambone (Porky) skipping through the town helloing everyone (except Hambone is snorking everyone and leaping instead of skipping). When they arrive home they enter there Christmas room, but it's very different Ex: the room is all white and pink (for Valentine's Day), their's Halloween decorations, and the only Christmas decoration is the mistletoe (but in the shape of an easter egg). So while Hambone chases his swirled tail Carol is putting up a sign saying "Merry April Fools!" But then their maid (Witch Lezah) called Kristen is shocked at the room, she then tells Carol about how people really decorate Christmas. Carol believes its garbage and nicely fires Kristen Kristen cries away, then that night Carol and Hambone are walking to ''David's Birthday Shack but it's closed. An upset Carol and Hambone come home and Hambone jumps into his bed (which is a giant real bed) and Carol jumps into her bed (which is an underwear droor). At 11:43 P.M. Carol is fast asleep, but then a ghost (who looks like Bugs wearing a santa suit) enters in and tries to wake the drooling, snoring Carol. So he sends in Mac and Tosh (Weevil and Beevil) to slip into her PJs which wakes her up. Then Bugs talks like a ghost and tells her the're here about Carol's Christmas decorations, but before he tells Carol she will be visited by ghosts she asks. How Santa and his elves are ghosts, why only Weevil and Beevil are in chains, and why the're here because its 2 days before Christmas. First, there was an accident at his workshop (some elf created a cookie monster toy but with a bomb in it), Second Weevil and Beevil are in chains because they were testing a new toy with chains, and finally Santa thought it was Christmas because Weevil and Beevil told him. Anyway Bugs tells Carol she will be visited by three ghosts then Weevil and Beevil tell her the ghosts are the Ghost of Past Decorations, the Ghost of Present Decorations, and maybe the Ghost of Future Decorations (if he doesn't have the Cupid flu). So before they leave Weevil takes a bag out and Beevil blows a yellow dust in Carol's eyes that knocked her out, while they leave Santa says he's glad the Sandman gave Weevil that dust for Christmas. Now its 1:01 A.M. a ghost (who looks like Speedy) breaks a vase which wakes Carol up he tells her he's going to take her to Mexico to see how they celebrate Christmas. Carol takes Hambone and they're all smushed in Speedy's car which then glows green and a red portal opens and they blast in to it. Speedy wakes Carol and Porky because they fell asleep Speedy shows them all the Christmas decorations and he shows the time Carol and her family came here, its also where Carol found Hambone. Speedy then tells her this was the day she changed her decoration style as he zooms away, but then Lola is in her house in the Christmas room where Yosemite Sam tells her he has to pay to be in this so he tells her "blah blah your a terrible decorater blah blah everybody hated you on Christmas blah blah so fix it!" He then wraps her in the Merry April Fools banner and shot her back into her room, Carol is then looking crazy and has a bat just in case the Future Decorater is even more evil. Carol hears noises then Weevil and Beevil appear and Carol tries to hit them until she realizes its them. But there in black cloaks and say the real future decorater has the Cupid flu so they're filling in for him they show her the future where she has won 7 blue ribbons for the worst decorated house. Carol screams (because she hates the color blue) so she wakes up and realizes she slept for 2 days and its Christmas. She grabs a flame gun and torchs every single decoration and writes a check for 5 grand to a Christmas loving family for their decorations. In the end Carol has won the red ribbon for best Christmas house, then it shows Lola reading this to everybody at Pizzaribba's and everybody is shocked. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Anonymous Works